Gajeel e Levy
by emizinhahatake
Summary: Gajeel se preocupa com Levy.


Gajeel Tentou dormir a noite toda, mas não conseguiu. Na verdade, nunca tinha dormido bem, mas desde que tinhs conhecido a baixinha, tinha sonhado com ela. E não eram sonhos amigáveis. Acordava sempre suando frio e totalmente excitado.

Mas hoje não conseguiu dormir. nenhum pouquinho sequer.Já estava acostumado a dormir tarde assintindo tv e comendo goloseimas que Levy tanto amava. Ou simplismente a admirava lendo seus livros.

Porquê aquela baixinha quiz fazer uma missão sem mim? pensou furioso.

Ainda era madrugada quando saiu em direçao a guilda. Mirajane riu quando viu um Gajeel encharcado.

—a Levy já chegou? — Mirajane negou. — mas porque ela tinha que sair sem mim? pelas minhas costas?

—eu não sei se você sabe gajeel —Mirajane sorriu — mas ela sabe se cuidar sozinha.

Gajeel ignorou aquele comentário e voltou pra casa. A noite já estava caindo, e nada de Levy aparecer. Ele ouviu uma batida fraca na porta e sorriu. Sabia que era levy.

O sorriso desapareceu quando a viu toda molhada.

—oi Gajeel — ele a puxou pra dentro. A agarrou e a levou pro quarto —mas ... espera Gajeel!

—você pode pegar um resfriado... —ele a colocou no chão e apontou para o banheiro — tome um banho, ta legal? pode pegar minhas roupas. Vou pegar alguma coisa pra voce comer...

Gajeel saiu antes de levy falar qualquer coisa. Ele voltou com um prato cheio de biscoitos e um copo de leite quente. Levy secava o cabelo sentada na cama. Ela usava uma camisa preta-que ficava um vestido nela- e uma cueca, que ela nao sabia a cor já que a camisa cobria. Gajeel quase tem um infarto. Aquela visão era demais para ele.

—obrigada Gajeel! — ela pulou em cima dele, o abrançando. — nossa, voce acertou em cheio!

estou morrendo de fome.

Gajeel esperou Levy comer e depois a encheu de perguntas.

—porquê nao me avizou que iria para uma missão? saiu pelas minhas costa... poderia pelo menos ter levado o lili ou... sei lá, por que não me chamou?

Levy se deitou na cama e soltou um suspiro.

—era só uma ajudinha ao conselho mágico, nada demais. E voce estava tão cansado...

—nunca estou cansado pra voce —resmungou.

Ela o encarou séria e fez um carinho no cabelo dele.

—voce tenta compensar o que aconteceu no passado, mas não precisa, gajeel. Eu e os garotos já te desculpamos, lembra? — ela fechou os olhos sorrindo. Ele não se importava com os amigos dela, somente com ela. — mas se quiser fazer uma mensagem nas minhas costas...— brincou.

Mas ele levou aquilo a sério. Se aproximou msis dela e a virou E começou a massagea-la.

—eu tava brincando ... Gajeel... — ela suspirou — Caramba, voce é bom... Ganharia uma boa grana... como... massagista.. — murmurou.

—gehe.

Gajeel agüentou cerca de dez minutos, mas ficou muito dificil se controlar. Se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido de Levy :—voce confia em mim não é Levy?

Ela assentiu.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para cima de si.

—eu não vou te machucar , Levy —segurou o rosto dela com firmeza —só vou te beijar...

Ele sentiu os lábios macios dela e gemeu. Levy o beijava de um jeito carinhoso. Ele sentiu as mãozinhas dela passarem pelo seu corpo. Gajeel deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Levy, apertou seu bunda e desceu mais um pouco, apertando suas cochas. Suas mãos não paravam quietas... e os gemidos da Levy só o deixavam mais louco.

Ela parou o beijo. As bochechas coradas.

—não para Levy — ele resmungou, puxando seu rosto e mordendo levemente seu pescoço.

—sabe, gajeel é que... eu tô muito cansada pra continuar... — ele a beijou com fome.

—não vai passar de beijo, levy. Prometo...

Ela voltou a beija-lo. Gajeel , decidiu parar com os amassos. Se demorasde mais alguns segundos ele não iria conseguir se controlar.

Ele beijou sua testa e a abraçou forte.

—boa noite levy.

Ela deu risinho cansado.

—boa noite, homem de ferro.

Levy beijou o rosto dele e se aninhou mais a ele. Parece uma gatinha manhosa, ele pensou divertido.

Minha gatinha manhosa.

Minha.

Gajeel se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com lili na noite passada.

"—todos sabem que voce se sente culpado, ainda, pelo o que aconteceu. Mas já passou, e ela te perdou. "

"—eu não a mereço, lili. Ela é boa demais pra mim."

"—então quer dizer que voce ficaria feliz se alguém chamasse Levy pra sair? "

"eu mataria o desgraçado "

Gajeel faria isso mesmo. Mataria e morreria por Levy. Mas principalmente, viveria por ela. Para ela.

Gajeel já estava quase dormindo quando sentiu um beijo da levy no seu pescoço.

—eu te amo, Gajeel. — sussurrou sonolenta.

—eu te amo mais, baixinha — a abraçou forte — muito mais. Você não tem noção do quanto.

\----

iae, gostaram?


End file.
